


Day Twenty-Five: Olfactophilia

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Armpit Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Getting Together, Humiliation, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: His roommate, Dean, is stretched out on the couch, his erect cock in one hand as the other hand holds a dirty pair of Cas’ boxers to his nose. Dean’s eyes are wide as they stare at Cas, waiting for his reaction. Even though this is incredibly embarrassing, which has Dean’s cheeks bright red, Dean’s cock stays rock hard, precome drooling from the slight.Dean whimpers as Cas clicks the door shut behind him. He slowly walks over to the couch, eyes never leaving Dean. “Are those my dirty underwear?” Dean nods his head, cheeks becoming impossibly redder as his blush begins to creep to his ears and down his chest. “Aren’t you embarrassed at being caught?”Dean’s eyes close in pleasure as he nods his head. Cas hums as understanding begins to dawn.





	Day Twenty-Five: Olfactophilia

Castiel walks into his apartment only to stop dead in his tracks. His eyes are wide with surprise as he stares at the scene in front of him. 

His roommate, Dean, is stretched out on the couch, his erect cock in one hand as the other hand holds a dirty pair of Cas’ boxers to his nose. Dean’s eyes are wide as they stare at Cas, waiting for his reaction. Even though this is incredibly embarrassing, which has Dean’s cheeks bright red, Dean’s cock stays rock hard, precome drooling from the slight. 

Dean whimpers as Cas clicks the door shut behind him. He slowly walks over to the couch, eyes never leaving Dean. “Are those my dirty underwear?” Dean nods his head, cheeks becoming impossibly redder as his blush begins to creep to his ears and down his chest. “Aren’t you embarrassed at being caught?”

Dean’s eyes close in pleasure as he nods his head. Cas hums as understanding begins to dawn. “So fucking desperate for it that you had to go into my room and find my dirty boxers, Dean?”

Dean squirms against the couch, his hand tightening against his cock at Cas’ words. He looks up at Cas with pleading eyes and Cas’ heart flutters. This is such a big thing that Dean is sharing with him and there’s no way in hell that Cas is going to abuse it. They’ve been best friends for years and even though they’ve both been too scared to act on their mutual affections doesn’t mean that Cas’ hasn’t wanted to. 

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean chokes out, his voice sounding broken with lust and trepidation. “Too desperate for your scent to wait until you got home.”

“Mmm,” Cas hums as he pulls his running shorts off, staring at Dean’s hand which has slowly begun stroking again. “My dirty boy.”

Dean groans. “Yes. Yours.”

Cas’ heart stutters at the words. Out of all the ways he imagined them getting together nothing like this ever crossed his mind. But he never was all that creative. 

“Shove those dirty boxers in your mouth, Dean. I know your mouth is probably just as greedy as your other hole. Go on, stuff yourself, Dean.” Dean’s face is bright red again as he does as Cas tells him but his cock twitches against his belly. 

Cas takes his shirt off, loving how hungry Dean’s eyes get as he takes in Cas’ naked skin. He just finished going for a run so he’s still sweaty. He uses his shirt to wipe his brow and the back of his neck before tossing it out of the way. 

“Look at how slutty you are for me, Dean. You’re cock is so hard and I haven’t even done anything yet.”

Dean’s eyes are closed when Cas kneels down and pull his boxers away. Dean whimpers when he opens his eyes but Cas soothes him with a kiss to his lips. It’s their first kiss and absolutely perfect. Dean gives him complete control, pliant under Cas’ lips and tongue and hands. 

“So fucking filthy, Dean. I can taste my underwear on your lips.” More precome drools from Dean’s cock, becoming more and more turned on by Cas’ humiliating words. “Move over for me,” Cas whispers as they rearrange themselves. 

Now Cas lays on his back, one arm around Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s head lays on his chest. It’s a tight fit but it works for what Cas has planned. He runs his left hand up and down Dean’s stomach, feeling the muscles tense as his fingers run over them. 

“Go ahead,” Cas says, nodding towards his exposed armpit. “I know you want to, Dean. If you think my dirty underwear smelled like me you’re going to love this.”

Dean whimpers as he moves his head from Cas’ chest to his armpit. It tickles at first but then Dean shoves his entire face against his pit. Dean rubs his nose back and forth, sighing as he goes. “You love that, don’t you, slut?”

Dean moans, his hard cock rubbing against Cas’ hip as he mindlessly grinds against Cas. He nods his head vigorously before poking his tongue out, experimentally giving Cas’ armpit little kitten licks. 

“Such a dirty boy, Dean.”

Dean’s face is red with embarrassment but his cock is still so fucking hard against Cas’ hip. Cas begins to fist his own cock as Dean begins to grow confidence, licking broad strokes against his pit. 

“You like how dirty my pit is, baby? Can you taste how salty it is from my run?”

“Yes,” Dean moans out. “I fucking love it. Love how dirty I am.”

“Mm,” Cas hums as his right hand grips Dean’s head, pulling his head away. Dean whimpers at the loss but Cas just smiles. “I have something even better for you, slut.”

“Yes,” Dean whimpers, laying on his back just how Cas moves him. “Please, Cas.”

Cas straddles Dean’s head and Dean immediately buries his nose right in the crease between Cas’ taint and balls. “Deep breathe, Dean.” Cas watches as Dean’s cock twitches up, smacking down against his belly. Cas strokes his own cock, already on the edge from having this sort of dominance over Dean. 

“Stroke your cock because I know you’re getting off on this, Dean. I know how fucking dirty you are.”

It only takes two strokes for Dean to cry out and come across his own belly while his face is buried in Cas’ balls. A warm, wet tongue pokes out and begins to lap at his balls which is enough to throw Cas over the edge too. His cum pools on Dean’s belly along with Dean’s. 

Cas quickly moves, laying down next to Dean and pulling him into his arms. “Wow,” Cas breathes, giving Dean’s neck and cheeks little pecks. 

Dean turns his head as his body tenses in Cas’ hold. There’s so much uncertainty in his eyes and it breaks Cas’ heart. “Hey,” he whispers. “Everything is okay.”

“Thank you,” Dean chokes out. 

“For what?”

Dean shakes his head, then buries his face in Cas’ neck. Cas’ arms tighten around him as Dean whispers, “for understanding. For not calling me a freak. For holding me afterwards.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas breathes. “Silly boy. I love you. Nothing can scare me off now that I finally have you.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyes shine with hope. 

“Really. But next time you want something tell me instead of stealing my underwear.”

Dean chuckles but his cock gives a twitch where it lays against Cas’ leg. Yeah, Cas can work with that.


End file.
